Soldier vs D.Va
Soldier vs D.Va is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 20! Team Fortress vs Overwatch! What happens when two of the harder hitting forces of rival series collide in a battle to the death? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The heavy attacking units are a serious part of an offensive back bone. And can be a presence like no other on the battlefield. Boomstick: Slightly contradicting that statement, today's fighters have plenty of competition in their own ranks for the heavyweight title. ' Wiz: But if they went head to head, would victory go to The Soldier of Team Fortress? '''Boomstick: Or to Hana Song - D.Va of Overwatch? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Soldier (Team Fortress 2) 'Boomstick: That man is the art of partiot incarnate. ' Wiz: The story of Soldier is that of a man who never gave up. It was his ambition to partake in World War Two, and although no regiment of American infantry would allow him to travel to Europe, he managed to purchase his own ticket and arrived in Poland. 'Boomstick: There he embarked on a killing spree of Nazis - a spree that only came to end in... 1949. Hey, can't fault a man for doing his duty. ' Wiz: He crafted his own medals and taught himself how to fight, but upon the end of the 'war' he needed to put his skills to work. Luckily for him, a detachment of mercenaries called RED Team took him on. 'Boomstick: Soldier is very distinguishable from the rest of the mercenaries for a few reasons. Firstly, he is batshit insane. Like, seriously. His partiotic views border on insanity, and his fighting style is just as erratic. ' Wiz: Evidently, waiting tactically for an enemy's lines to cross his own is too much of a challenge, so instead he deploys an 'in your face' tactic, often through risky but rewarding leaps and flanks. His health helps him soak a lot of pressure - having 200 hit points. 'Boomstick: But, while no general in the world would expect the "raging jingo" technique, he can still be whittled down without coordination. And - even in a one on one scenario, he's not exactly a stealth mastermind. ' Wiz: He has decent enough pace, certainly superior to Heavy that is - and his options for additional movement can even make him superior to the likes of Scout in some regards. So, what weapons does Soldier pack on a typical trip to the point? (Medic!) 'Boomstick: Let's address the big fuckin' obvious one shall we? Yes, the exploding elephant in the room is that massive Rocket Launcher over his shoulder. ' Wiz: With a base damage of 90, it is a hard hitting weapon for sure. It holds four loaded rockets at once - unusual for typical rocket launcher carriers, and he can fire them at relatively fast rates of fire. Even if the rocket doesn't make a direct hit, splash damage can still bare a factor in groups of enemies. 'Boomstick: The launcher holds 20 rockets - and can juggle some opponents in a few instances. This is down to the knockback on the weapon. I mean obviously. It's a rocket launcher... ' Wiz: But the most common attribute of this launcher that is deployed is the Rocket Jump technique. This offers Soldier tremendous movement abilities, covering much of the battlefield in a few leaps. He fires a rocket beneath hi- '''Boomstick: ''Beneath? ''Does that not account for the safety of, oh I dunno, legs? Wiz: No. It is a risky technique for that reason; the damage done to himself may not outright be fatal, but it is still a chunk of damage he can't immediately repair. And if he leaps straight into the line of sight of hardhitting enemies such as Heavy, Pyro, Scout or Sentry Guns, he has a much reduced chance of being able to fend them off. Boomstick: Alternatively, he will flank the entire BLU Team and feed them rockets for the rest of their miserable existence. MAGGOTS! ' Wiz: Where Rockets fail, however. '''Boomstick: Rockets ''never ''fail. ' Wiz: Soldier can use a Shotgun. A short range weapon that does 60 damage per hit. It is also powerful enough to have blown the head off the BLU Spy in Meet the Spy. It has a fairly slow rate of fire and is never really Soldier's first option as an attacking outlet - with the exception of narrow spaces and halls, or when coming up against classes that can defend against rockets effectively such as Pyro. 'Boomstick: Or even still, he can rely on a shovel to wallop foes over the head with. Or to dig his foe's grave, now that's nice. ' Wiz: Well, you say that, but Soldier has described the shovel as barely able to dig. Meaning, well, he's just going to use it as a melee choice. And it is effective too; he smacked the taste out of a BLU Spy's mouth in Meet the Soldier, essentially knocking him out in a single hit. 'Boomstick: It has a base of 65 damage, so not exactly crazy amounts. But Soldier is more about the use of explosives and movement than he is about melee attacks with a broken shovel. ' Wiz: All in all, despite his sanity being debatable, and his arsenal being a little unorthodox - he is a real American, fighting for nothing more than the pride of his nation. '''Boomstick: Amen! Soldier: If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight! D.Va (Main Theme - Overwatch) Wiz: To many, Hana Song is proof that being a video gamer is a career in the making - rather than a hobby. Boomstick: When the Korean government couldn't hold off attacks on their own with just their trained army, they swapped to the video game players who had honed reaction speeds from countless hours in the simulations. ' Wiz: Hana also showed a skill for constructing her friend's Hover Bike, and racing them around tracks - even earning herself victories in the races, even if it nearly killed her. This earned her a well deserved reputation as a merciless competitor - one who would win by any means necessary. '''Boomstick: While now working for MEKA, Hana streams her operations to her loyal fans - having had to ditch the pro gaming scene, she has been able to adapt to the line of duty very well. Even at the cost of freedom in some cases. ' Wiz: After losing almost a whole squad of mechs in the defence of Korea amid a storm, Hana and her friend Dae-hyun were the only two left on hand to protect the country from a second attack only a week later. Hana was the only aerial unit available and had to go it alone, destroying much of the resistance in a short period of time. 'Boomstick: Her mech suffered greatly for her solo efforts; she lost the cannons and nearly found herself ripped from the cockpit herself, but she held on - able to hold the line against the rest of the Gwishin offensive. ' Wiz: It ultimately cost her a mech; and the health of her arm and leg once she had to initiate a self destruct to remove the last opponent. But she survived - even though the media glossed over the whole broken bones fiasco. '''Boomstick: Hey, if you have Hana Song as the face of your defence league, you make damned sure that face stays protected. At ''all ''costs. (Alive) Boomstick: One cost being to give her a huge fucking tank thing to defend herself with. Jesus. ' Wiz: Considered a tank unit, D.Va has good movement for a powerful unit; her mech has high health and her boosters can cover a lot of ground in short periods of time. In the solo battle with the Gwishin on the coast, she flew several hundred feet away in a matter of seconds. While it is hard to pinpoint exactly the speeds of this flight, it is very impressive a tank ''that size ''can move that far, that fast. '''Boomstick: Of course, once she closes the distance, D.Va has a pair of Fusion Cannons that act like rapid fire shotguns. Remember the old Model 1887s in MW2's day? Like them. If they had a baby with the Striker. And that baby was on steroids. ' Wiz: They have unlimited ammo, but the main problem for D.Va is that they slow her movements down immensely. Each pellet does about 2 damage, but 11 of them are fired off in each burst. At rapid fire rates. 'Boomstick: D.Va also appears to believe in a good attack making for good defence as well; one technique, her Defence Matrix as it is called, marks up all incoming projectiles for 2 seconds. Sure, that seems a short time, but it ''fully ''protects her in that time. ' Wiz: Due to its short lifespan, D.Va typically uses it in bursts. It can also counter some characters' ultimate attacks - such as Mei or Zarya. She may also defend against groups of enemies with this move. But she can't use her Fusion Cannons in the seconds this is activated. 'Boomstick: She is also packing a set of micro missiles - firing off 11 at a time. This attack can not be cancelled unless the mech is destroyed mid attack, so D.Va best be absolutely certain on a target once she uses it. ' Wiz: Each missile does 7 damage, and with 18 possible shots, and they have a 1.5 metre radius of effect for splash damage - doing 4 damage per missile in splash terms. '''Boomstick: And failing all that, D.Va can initiate her ultimate move: the self destruct. Wait a sec... Wiz: If worst comes to the worst, D.Va can initiate a self destruct on her mech to catch her targets off guard. After a 3 second fuse, the blast covers a 20 meter radius. Any poor soul in that vacinity can take anywhere between 100 and 1000 damage. It's nearly always a fatal blow. Boomstick: Somehow, this attack does nothing to D.Va - but the power of this attack requires her to charge her ultimate all through a battle. And at the rate of charge being 1% every 3.08 seconds, that is one hell of a build up. ' Wiz: The pay off is worth it, and D.Va can call on another mech after a short while, but until she charges enough to summon it, she has to make do with a substantially weaker pistol for the time being. Meaning if she gets caught by a powerful foe, it is a nigh guarantee she is done for. '''Boomstick: But, she has an indominable will to win. And will stop at nothing to get the victory - be it in a game or on the battlefield. And while the toll of the hero life has gotten her down somewhat, she is nothing to scoff at - and is a worthy shout as one of Korea's best lines of defence. ' D.Va: What's not to like? There's delicious food, and drinks... Dae-hyun: Yeah... D.Va: And good friends. The kind that are always there for you - when you need them most. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Afghan (Modern Warfare 2) The sounds of sand shifting beneath the boots of Soldier were the only noises in the area. But Soldier knew - amid these sheets of empty sand, deserted clotheslines and hollow caves - a target remained. "Come out, Maggot!" Soldier ordered, as he walked down next to the crashed plane, peaking inside the larger cave, where it appeared there was movement. "I've got you now..." he declared, firing a rocket into the gap, sending all kinds of insides of the cave flying. "You know, I think that was only a fox. But yeah, you nailed it!" came a voice behind Soldier, who turned around in a little bit of a panic. It was Hana who spoke next though - realising what was in front of her. "Oh... you're..." (TF 141) Soldier raised his Rocket Launcher, firing a second shot and Hana dived behind the plane, equipping her mech. "a problem..." she added, engaging the systems - looking down on Soldier as she took off. Soldier let out a battle cry as he pursued the rising mech, taking aim with his next attack. FIGHT! ''' His rocket sailed past the mech, nailing the side of the bunker, and now D.Va was the one to press an attack, racing after Soldier, who wisely took off running from the ever closer Fusion Cannons. He used a rocket to perform a Rocket Jump, landing on the cliff above the mech. He looked down at the mech, which began to ascend after him. Soldier shoved nearby barrels towards the edge and dropped them down towards the mech, but they merely bounced off its frame, which concerned the mercenary. He backed up, as the Fusion Cannons took out the stone wall next to him. He swapped to his shotgun, realising he needed to reload his rocket launcher. He tried to trade blows but D.Va was advancing on him, and he was face to face with the cannons. He ducked the spray of fire and tried to drive his shovel through the mech - which had little effect on the South Korean. Instead, Soldier found the shovel was ripped out of his hands, and then bounced off his head. Then with a swift punch, she sent him skidding through the rubble walls. The American hero shook himself off, and unhooked a grenade from his belt, leaving it behind as he fled down the hill. D.Va pursued, firing off missiles at her foe. Soldier was using his Rocket Jumping technique to keep several feet ahead of her. He then wisely ducked into a narrow opening, seeing D.Va bump herself into the entrance, momentarily trapping her there. "Uh oh..." she complained, as Soldier rolled a red barrel towards D.Va. Soldier then smirked as he revealed the shotgun, and fired at the barrel. The blast sent her sliding down the steps, and her mech landed next to the front of the plane. (Chamber) Soldier came down to pursue, loading a rocket and firing at the recovering mech. D.Va barely got herself back up before catching the shell head on. As Soldier went to fire again, Hana activated the defence mechanisms for her weapon, swatting the RED Team mercenary a few feet away. Soldier used a Rocket Jump, leaping around the corner and up a rocky staircase. D.Va's blasts began to crumble the steps behind Soldier, who nearly tripped up and over the last step, before barely pulling himself behind cover. He kept popping his head over the rocks, firing with his shotgun and then retreating as D.Va blasted away. The mech kept its distance, with Hana very tempted to send a rocket around there for good measure. But she held off. D.Va instead looked for an indirect approach, looking to crumble the walls behind Soldier with bursts of her Fusion Cannons. As the rocks poured down, Soldier broke position, and blasted away at the cockpit, which sent the mech back ever so slightly. Back enough to fall down the stairs, forcing the rocks to fall on it and deal a great amount of damage, as D.Va was now well grounded. (Makarov's Last Stand 1:53) D.Va desperately twiddled with the controls, but the weight was becoming too much, and Soldier was pelting her with rockets. She could only fire a few counters off to repel them, but now Soldier was closing in with a close range attack. He used a Rocket Jump to leap up, and then angled himself towards the mech, shovel in hand. He slammed down on the cockpit, looking to break his way in. Panicking, D.Va scrambled for her pistol. She tried to shoot him off the mech, but to no avail. Okay. So be it. She initiated the self destruct mechanism on the mech, and ejected herself, falling down the cliff behind the mech. She fired a shot back up, blowing the mech up and swallowing Soldier in a ball of raging flames and splintered tech. The explosion crumbled a large portion of the rockface, and several chunks of rock landed on D.Va's legs, breaking them. Hana winced, dragging her near carcass to a wall where she could see the damage. As she gained her scope of the blast radius, she saw several gibbed pieces of Soldier smeared on the sandy rocks. (Music Stops) Then his helmet rattled next to her, nearly forcing her to leap out of her skin. But finally, she breathed easier. That had been... complicated. '''KO! Conclusion (The World Could Always Use More Heroes) 'Boomstick: And so we mark the loss of one of the greatest American heroes... ' Wiz: In a fairly routine battle, D.Va's combination of speed and durability were enough to send Soldier home in a box. Soldier's Rocket Jumps were fantastic for covering ground and mobilising around the battlefield, but the natural flight capabilities of D.Va's mech were greater. 'Boomstick: Yeah. Remember that short where D.Va flew out into the air several miles off Korea's coast? In seconds? Soldier could only dream of reaching that speed. ' Wiz: In addition, Soldier's Rocket Jumps were self harming. And left him at a severe defensive disadvantage against a mech like D.Va, who had health to spare. D.Va could use her flight to gain height advantages and render two thirds of Soldier's arsenal useless. 'Boomstick: Soldier held the edge over Hana herself, sure, but the likelihood of him actually fighting her alone was very low, as she was only ever leaving that mech in a 'worst comes to the worst' scenario. ' Wiz: D.Va also held the close range advantage with her Fusion Cannons having a better firing rate than Soldier's shotgun or Rocket Launchers, and Soldier simply lacked the intelligence to utilise advantages that presented themselves on the battlefield, such as narrow alcoves. 'Boomstick: And Hana's has displayed initiative before; she knew when she would need to sacrifice her mech and her time as a hero has seen her go up against demolition experts, much more capable than Soldier is. ' Wiz: Overall, Hana was never in a position to lose this, as Soldier could not prolong the battle or create enough openings to weaken D.Va enough to get a clear, killing shot. Whereas D.Va had little problem whittling down Soldier - who only aided D.Va's cause when he used Rocket Jumps as frequently as he did. 'Boomstick: D.Va just got the Rocket ''Jump ''on Soldier. ' Wiz: The winner is D.Va! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Valve vs Blizzard Entertainment' themed Death Battle Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:P4L Season 2 Category:Season Finale Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Series Finale